


Чёрт с тобой

by ZenosElea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenosElea/pseuds/ZenosElea
Summary: «А мы уже расходимся?» – удивился Яхаба, моргнул пару раз и увидел движущийся на него ледокол. Кетани. Разницы никакой.





	

Яхабу шатало. Или даже штормило. Пол он перестал ощущать как константу минут тридцать назад, и теперь робко радовался каждый раз, когда вдруг резко осознавал, что есть в мире такая твердая плоскость – чаще он осознавал, что в мире есть огромное количество твердых не-плоскостей, в которые можно неудачно вписаться. Где-то в глубине души он жалел о том, что вообще начал пить – но это была такая, слабая жалость, рационально подавляемая. На проводах Ойкавы не пить нельзя – всем грустно, а грустнее всего самому Ойкаве.  
  
Вообще-то это были проводы не только Ойкавы, но кому какое дело, если остальные трое спроваживаемых или ржут, или пытаются как-то контролировать ситуацию по средствам целительных ударов в разные части тела. Где-то час назад Яхабе было жалко трезвого и злого Иваизуми, а теперь он только тихо радовался тому, что хоть кто-то в этом бедламе трезв.  
  
Ощущения были непривычные. Если даже сидеть – все равно мир кружится, и кружится, и все либо смешные, либо надоели. Периодически из всего круговорота лиц возникал хмурый Кетани, и Яхаба каждый раз думал – вот он же пил, точно пил, у него вообще когда-нибудь выражение лица меняется? Хотя, глупый вопрос, это же Кетани.  
  
За такие рассуждения в трезвом виде Яхабе, наверное, было бы стыдно – это то же самое, что судить Ойкаву только по его кривляниям, но пока пол не мог встать на место, не мог стыдиться и Яхаба.  
  
Сквозь мешанину звуков он прислушался к громким переругиваниям, которые почему-то были как свет маяка – сосредотачиваясь на чём-то, Яхаба переставал чувствовать хотя бы частично круговерть вокруг.  
  
– … Да какая разница! Вы все равно близко живёте. Я не собираюсь всех растаскивать. Мне этого кретина хватает. Вперёд и с песней.  
  
– Почему я?  
  
«А мы уже расходимся?» – удивился Яхаба, моргнул пару раз и увидел движущийся на него ледокол. Кетани. Разницы никакой.  
  
Было бы неплохой сбежать куда-нибудь, но сбежать можно, если у тебя есть ощущение пола, а пока что у Яхабы было смутное чувство, что сейчас ему вломят и вечеринка закончится. Только после угрюмого «пошли» и толчка в плечо до него медленно и неумолимо дошло, что предыдущий разговор был о нём, значит, разговаривали Кетани и Иваизуми. Бедный Иваизуми. За что ему всё это?  
  
Перед уходом он умудрился над чем-то посмеяться с Ватари, обнять Ойкаву, дважды получить в бок – не так уж и плохо. Свежий ночной воздух бодрил, но качаться земля меньше не перестала, поэтому шли они с Кетани медленно. И на расстоянии друг от друга. Яхаба это не контролировал – ускорь он шаг, оказался бы в траве, а Кетани и не думал идти медленнее. Он точно пил?  
  
– Куда ты несёшься? – попытался достучаться до молчаливой спины Яхаба. – У-го-мо-нись.  
  
– Заткнись.  
  
– Грубо.  
  
– Я же сказал – заткнись.  
  
– А я сказал – грубо.  
  
– Да ты можешь!.. – выведенный из себя Кетани остановился и почти успел развернуться, но Яхаба все же успел повиснуть на его плечах, едва не упав и не потеряв все шансы на успех. Адреналин как в игре с Карасуно. – Слезь с меня, твою мать!  
  
– Не получится, – Яхаба только сильнее сцепил руки, надеясь только, что они не соскользнут, и он не задушит случайно Кетани. Было бы чертовски неловко. – Я падаю.  
  
– Я понял, – почти рыкнул тот и вдруг вздохнул. – Чёрт с тобой.  
  
И подхватил Яхабу под колени.  
  
Если бы не рефлекторная хватка, он бы, наверное, откинулся бы назад и распрощался со своей головой, но нет – Кетани всё ещё быстро шёл, но теперь Яхаба от него не отставал. Потому что болтался мертвым грузом на его спине – кому расскажешь, не поверят.  
  
– Ты слишком легко поддаёшься манипуляциям, – сообщил ему на ухо Яхаба, надеясь, что его не скинут на землю. Взял ношу – неси до конца. – Как ты играть в волейбол-то будешь?  
  
– Ничему я не поддаюсь.  
  
– Поддаёшься.  
  
– Может, тебя на землю сбросить?  
  
– Не получится, – Яхаба устроил подбородок на плече Кетани. – Я крепко держусь. Тебе придется падать со мной.  
  
Кетани только фыркнул, и дальше они шли в тишине. Яхаба чувствовал себя почти хорошо, если забыть о выматывающем головокружении: спину обдувал прохладный ветер, грудь грела теплая спина Кетани. Теплая и твердая, и пахло от него чем-то терпким – не только алкоголем, но чем-то еще. Приятный запах. Его жесткие волосы щекотали ухо и щеку каждый раз, когда Яхаба менял положение головы.  
  
– Тебе грустно, что Иваизуми-семпай уходит? – подхваченный внезапным вдохновенным порывом, спросил Яхаба. Кетани буркнул что-то среднее между "да" и "нет", но большего от него и не требовалось. – Мне грустно. Как будто эра сменяется. Нам будет сложно.  
  
– Ну и что? – раздраженно ответил Кетани. – Сидеть на жопе ровно теперь?  
  
– Да нет, почему. Я просто констатирую факты, – Яхабе вдруг стало смешно, и он уткнулся лбом в собственную руку. – Мне нравится твой оптимизм.  
  
– Мне не нравится, что ты слишком много болтаешь.  
  
– Придется смириться.  
  
Спустя какое-то время Яхаба почувствовал, как его ноги опускаются на землю – стоять было неудобно и непривычно. Зато впереди был его дом – пустой и темный.  
  
– Твои родители спят? – Кетани стоял, засунув руки в карманы подранных джинсов и смотрел себе под ноги.  
  
– Они уехали, – Яхаба покачнулся и нетвердо сделал шаг вперед. Затем обернулся, едва не навернувшись, и помахал ладонью. – Спасибо, что довез.  
  
Кетани снова что-то пробормотал себе под нос и отвернулся, зашагав дальше по улице. Яхабе вдруг захотелось его окликнуть – непонятно зачем, просто едва осознанное жгучее желание. Потому что Кетани выглядел так же потерянно, как на матче, после того, как Яхаба на него накричал. Словно понял что-то, или пытался разобраться. Это ощущение как будто хватало крюком за рёбра и тянуло непреодолимо. Но пока Яхаба решался, Кетани уже ушел слишком далеко – бесполезно.  
  
Дома было холодно. И пусто. И ужасно темно – Яхаба чуть не грохнулся, споткнувшись о свои же ботинки. А затем всё-таки споткнулся о тумбочку и успел только смягчить падение руками, но так и остался лежать на полу. На холодном, мерзком полу – ей богу, стоило всё-таки притормозить Кетани. Он был таким теплым.  
«Завтра мне будет стыдно» – внезапно осознал Яхаба, задумчиво и медленно пытаясь перевернуться на спину. Завтра казалось какой-то недосягаемой величиной, существующей в другом измерении. Собственное умение стыдиться чего-то тоже ощущалось как шатающийся пол. Холодный, неуютный шатающийся пол.  
  
«Завтра будет завтра», решил Яхаба и вытащил из кармана телефон.  
  
– Иваизуми-сан? Да, со мной всё нормально. У вас случайно нет номера Кетани?..


End file.
